All That was Left was Harry
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Year 6. Harry has to cope with characters death, plus school, and a couple more things. Major spoilers if havent read 5. Read and review please!
1. Owls and OWL's

I wanted to write a year 6 fic ever since I finished book 5. There are major spoilers, so anyone who hasn't read the book yet, don't read this! Please review! I don't own any Harry Potter, JK Rowlings owns all of it! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He was back at the Dursley's. He was back in Dudley's second bedroom, he was back to being cut off from the magical world. Well, all was true except the last part.  
  
Harry had just finished a letter to Luna Lovegood. Harry beckoned Hedwig over from the windowsill so he could tie the letter to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig hooted and flew off. Lately Harry had written a lot to Luna.  
  
There were only two people that Harry could talk to about Sirius; Lupin and Luna.  
  
Harry knew that Lupin was the last of the old gang, and Lupin and Harry needed each other for support. The old gang included Harry's father, James Potter, who was killed when Harry was a baby, Peter Pettigrew, whom no one had seen for more than a year, Lupin, and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry remembered Sirius again and began to cry. He took the mirror that Sirius had given him and held it to his face. Harry had once smashed it when Sirius didn't answer, but Harry did a repair spell on it, knowing it was the last thing Sirius had given him.  
  
Every time Harry thought of Sirius he stared in the mirror. He never gave up trying to talk to Sirius. Sometimes Harry would talk into the mirror for hours, believing that Sirius could hear him somehow.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius Black are you there? It's your godson, Harry. Sirius, when are you coming back? When am I going to see you again? You were the closest thing I had to a father, no; you WERE my father, filing in for my real dad! Voldemort took you and my first dad away, I hope you and James Potter are happy. HAPPY! You left me, left Lupin and me with NOTHING! NOTHING! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY THERE SIRIUS! AND DAD, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY TOO," Harry shouted in the mirror angrily," YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME, OLD BUDDIES BACK AGAIN, JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK, BEST FRIENDS BACK AGAIN, YOU LEFT ME AND LUPIN HERE, ALL ALONE! ALL ALONE! SIRIUS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! YOU AND ME WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE TOGETHER, DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?!? YOU PROMISED! You promised." Harry threw the mirror against the wall and it shattered.  
  
After about ten minutes Harry was interrupted by Ron's owl, Pig, zooming in his room. Harry gathered himself up and before attending to the owl said, "Ruparo" and the mirror became one piece again. He took the mirror and sat it on the nightstand.  
  
"Come here you stupid bird," Harry said to Pig. Pig flew over and Harry grabbed the letter. It was from Lupin.  
  
Harry tore the letter open and shooed away Pig, but the bird didn't go anywhere. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the letter. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore said it was time for you to come back to the Black's house, so Tonks, Moody, and I are going to come and get you on Wednesday, two days from now. Please send a reply back with Pig telling me if that's all right. One a more personal note, how are you? The Dursley's treating you all right? Please write back, and warn the Dursley's that we will be traveling by Floo Powder now that the Ministry is no longer keeping tabs on the fireplaces.  
  
Moony.  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a short note that said:  
  
Moony,  
  
Wednesday sounds good. Ron told me that you were talking Dumbledore into letting me come there soon. The Dursley's are good, ignoring me more than anything, but I'm not complaining. I need to ask you something, but it can wait until later. See you on Wednesday,  
  
Harry Potter-Black.  
  
Harry tied the letter to Pig and he hooted and flew off. Harry had decided that since Sirius was as much of a father as James Potter was, Harry would carry along Sirius' name. Harry James Potter-Black.  
  
Harry decided that he had better tell the Dursley's about the Floo Powder thing, they would surely yell at Harry if he told them any later.  
  
He walked down the stairs into the living room. There, the whole family was watching television.  
  
Dudley whimpered when he saw Harry. He did that EVERY time he saw Harry. Dudley still thought it was Harry who set the dementors on him last year.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked up at Harry and said in her coldest voice," Yes?" "The three wizar- err, people you talked to the day you came and got me, the one with the weird eye, well, they are coming to pick me up on Wednesday, and are coming from the fireplace, just so you know."  
  
Uncle Vernon winced at the almost said word of 'wizard,' but instead of yelling he smiled. "Wednesday you say? Early Wednesday?" Harry knew that Uncle Vernon wanted Harry out of his house as soon as possible.  
  
"Dunno when, all I know is Wednesday." "Very well, thank you." Uncle Vernon replied in his coldest voice. Nothing more was said, the Dursley's were back to ignoring Harry.  
  
Harry went back upstairs. To his surprise he found Hedwig back with a letter from Luna, and three more letters.  
  
Harry recognized the handwriting of all the letters at once. One was hardly legible writing; Hagrid, one was scratchy handwriting with some neat tidy handwriting; Ron and Hermione, and the other one was legible handwriting with lost of mistakes; clearly it was Neville's.  
  
Before Harry could open any of the letters, a large brown barn owl flew in and dropped yet another letter next to Harry. This owl didn't wait and was flying away right after dropping the letter down.  
  
Harry knew who this letter was from too. It was from Hogwarts, Harry knew right away because of the crest at the top left-hand corner of the envelope. No doubt it was his O.W.L. results. Harry saved this letter for last.  
  
Harry first opened Hagrid's letter. It was a birthday card. Harry had completely forgotten it was his birthday. Hagrid said that he was on another mission for Dumbledore, but this one was less dangerous and not as far. Getting wrapped up in the mission he didn't have time to buy Harry a gift, so Hagrid said that he owed Harry one. Hagrid also said that he was with Grawp, and Grawp said hello. From the letter, Hagrid said that Grawp had become a lot more well mannered, and how proud he was of Grawp.  
  
Harry laid the letter from Hagrid aside and opened the one from Neville next. Neville wrote to Harry regularly now, ever since Harry 'found out' about Neville's parents in St. Mungo's.  
  
Neville had confided everything in Harry. He spilled his guts out to Harry, telling him how he kept everything his mother and father gave him, down to the very last gum wrapper. Harry knew that Neville needed to tell all of this to someone, so Harry sympathetically read Neville's letters and in turn wrote to Neville about his feelings on his parents.  
  
As soon as Harry finished reading Neville's letter, three more owls came flying into Harry's room at the same time.  
  
"Shit!" Harry said out loud. Two of the birds left, but a large tired looking gray owl waited on the windowsill patiently. Harry took the letter from the gray owl and hastily opened it. It was from one of his classmates, Dean Thomas. It had the usual 'how is your summer' sort of thing, but there was also a question at the bottom. Dean asked," I was wondering, are you still going to continue with the D.A.? PS. Happy Birthday."  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about that also. The D.A. was a group that him and Hermione had put together last year. It stood for Dumbledore's Army. They had gotten in a bit of a spot when their Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher found out about that. Harry had to admit however, that if not for the D.A. he, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville would not be alive. Harry knew that the D.A. must continue, for everyone's sake.  
  
Harry wrote on the same letter Dean had sent. Eleven words were all Harry wrote:  
  
I'm fine, the D.A. is still on. Tell everyone you know.  
  
Harry gave the letter back to the gray owl and it flew off. Since it was the only owl that was waiting for a reply Harry was relieved that he didn't have to write anymore.  
  
Harry identified the next envelope as from Fred and George Weasley. Inside was a letter telling Harry that business was booming and telling Harry that they would make him a partner anytime he wanted. Harry once read the letter full through, hastily sat it down next to the other letters he had already read.  
  
He picked up the next envelope and with even opening it, threw it in the wastebasket. It was from Cho. Harry had no intention of talking to her, knowing that she had nothing to tell him that he would be interested in.  
  
Getting back to the first batch of letters, he opened Luna's. Luna always sounded mystic in her letters, but Harry liked it. Harry probably wrote more to Luna than even Ron and Hermione, because for some reason he felt that he could talk freely to her, and he definitely knew that she talked freely to him.  
  
She had told Harry about how her mom was apart of the Order, but was killed by Barty Crouch Jr. with one of the unforgivable curses. She had confided in previous letters that she liked Ron. Harry was in shock when she first told him, but when he looked back on the last year with her, he had to ask himself why he hadn't seen it himself.  
  
In this letter Luna told Harry that she was too small to remember the death of her mother, but she knew that she saw it. She knew she saw her mother's death because she could see the Thestral's. She also enclosed in her letter that she had just found out that her father, the editor of the Quibbler, had joined the Order. Therefore she would be going with him to their meeting spot.  
  
Harry read this and was pleased. He was glad that Luna was coming, it would make Harry feel better to have her there at Sirius' house.  
  
"Two more." Harry said aloud. Harry opened the letter from Ron and Hermione. It was written in Ron's handwriting and read:  
  
Hullo Harry!  
  
What have you been up to? Everything there good? Good! Lupin had just sent you a letter, I know, but we thought that we should write to you anyway. Everyone says hello. Fred and George aren't here though, they said that they had work to do at their shop, but they said they would be popping in before we left for school. Wouldn't you know? We are going to have a full house when you get here. Luna's dad has just joined the, umm, yeah, and him and Luna are going to spend the rest of the summer over here. Ginny is thrilled. She said that she has been writing to Luna a lot lately, and she was soo happy Luna is coming. A little weird if you ask me, both of them, Ginny and Luna. Ginny doesn't know that I know that Luna isn't the only one she's been writing to (did that make any sense?). I know she's been writing to Dean Thomas all summer, that stupid git! But getting back on subject, guess who else is coming? Neville! Dumbledore said he would be spending the rest of the summer here with us because his grandmother has some important business she has to attend to. We just got our O.W.L. results. Surprisingly enough, I passed them all except Divination, big surprise there! Have you gotten yours yet? Oh another surprise, Hermione passed all twelve of hers! Well I have nothing else to say, oh, Hermione told me to tell you not to forget anything when you pack. Okay, now I think that's everything. See ya when you get here!  
  
Cheers! Ron and Hermione.  
  
PS. Happy Birthday, what did you think? We forgot?  
  
Harry smiled. He was so grateful that he had friends like Ron and Hermione. Now Harry only had one letter left to open. It was the one from Hogwarts. Harry didn't notice it before, but now he saw that the letter was quite large and was oddly bulging out in one place. He opened the letter and found three papers, and to Harry's surprise, a silver badge with a P on it. Harry couldn't believe it. He had seen the P badge before, it was a prefects badge.  
  
Harry read the first letter. He was again amazed. It was the results of the O.W.L.'s Harry took last year. Harry had received passing grades in all of his classes, even in Divination. That however, was not the shocking part. His shock was that he had received top marks in Potions.  
  
As soon as the shock wore off he remembered there were still two more pieces of paper. The next one was a letter from Professor McGonnagal. She wrote that because of Harry's marks, he was able to talk all the classes he needed to become an Auror. She said she would place him in all the classes automatically and if he had any questions or changed his mind on his career path to send her back an owl.  
  
Harry was thrilled. Ever since Sirius' death, Harry knew that he wanted to become an Auror more than anything. Harry then turned to the last page. This, Harry could tell, was from no other than Dumbledore.  
  
In Dumbledore's letter, he said the he is allowing Harry to return to the Black's house and leave the Dursley's. Dumbledore said that Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom would also be coming. He said there, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were supposed to take lessons from Lupin. Dumbledore did not enclose what the lessons were for, because the letter could be intercepted. Dumbledore also said in the letter that since Angelina had graduated Hogwarts last year, they were short a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. "Professor McGonnagal has asked me to ask you if you would be interested in the position." Including this proposition, there was another. "I know you were cheated out of it last year, so this year, you are to be made a prefect." Dumbledore said that he would talk to Harry more later, but in the mean time to pay special attention to the lesson that Lupin were going to teach.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Harry thought, things were looking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, I stayed up all night last night to write it. When I write more, I probably will make the chapters shorter, but yeah. Tell me if its good or not! 


	2. The Order's Decision

Harry had finished all of his packing early. He was at his desk, trying to do some of his summer homework. Since Harry was eligible for Snape's advanced Potions, Snape had sent all the homework yesterday. Harry had to have read the book Advanced Potions and What to do with Them by Sarah Scarlet and make multiple potions form the book, to turn into Snape the first day back.  
  
Harry opened the book but before he could start reading he heard a scream from the living room. "Their here!" Harry said. Harry put the book in his trunk and dragged it downstairs with Hedwig's empty cage. Hedwig was out delivering Dumbledore a letter.  
  
When Harry came down the stairs, it was déjà vu. The whole scene was almost exactly like the time the Weasley's came to pick up Harry for the World Quidditch Game.  
  
There was soot everywhere, on the floor, carpet, Uncle Vernon. He had wanted to talk to Lupin, Moody, and Tonks before they left. He was going to tell them that he would not tolerate Harry in his house any longer.  
  
Uncle Vernon started yelling at Lupin. It went better than Harry thought it would. Tonks took Harry and his things and they left. Fortunately before they left Harry saw that Moody was walking up to Uncle Vernon, pointing his wand in his face.  
  
"Aw, that would have been good to watch!" Harry complained to Tonks once they got out of the fireplace.  
  
Harry however, forgot about it all when he got to the Black's House. It was just like Harry remembered it.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" a voice came from Harry's right side. Harry looked and coming into the kitchen was his best friend Ron. Ron, Harry noticed, grew over the summer, and was now about as tall as Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Harry said grinning. "You're late, what happened? Trouble?" Ron asked. "Oh, yeah, Floo powder, same disaster." "Minus the Ton-Tongue Toffee though, right Harry?" Fred Weasley said, apparating in the kitchen, followed by George.  
  
"I thought you and George weren't going to be here!" Harry said, though very happy they were there. "Well we decided we had to check up on our family and our little baby brothers friends!" George said as he made baby faces at Ron. "Oh shut up you guys."  
  
"So, is everyone else here?" Harry asked. "Yeah, Neville has been here since eight this morning and Luna and her father arrived about an hour ago. The Order was going to have a meeting as soon as Lupin, Moody, and Tonks got back from picking you up."  
  
"Speaking of Lupin and Moody," Tonks said as green flames came from the fireplace and Lupin and Moody came out. They both looked tired as they crawled out of the fireplace but upon seeing everyone, both of them looked extremely better.  
  
"Ron said that The Order wanted a meeting, so we better get up there." Tonks said to Lupin and Moody. They both nodded and all three walked upstairs, leaving Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins in the kitchen.  
  
"Where is everyone anyhow?" Harry asked. "Well, umm, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are up in their room. And Neville was last writing a letter to his grandmother up in our room. I gotta say, well, you will see him. How bout we bring your stuff up?" Ron said.  
  
With Fred and George helping, the four boys trooped up two flights of stairs, to the same room Ron and Harry shared the previous year. This year however there was an extra cot in the middle of the room with books all over it. At the desk was a boy, but Harry could barely recognize him.  
  
From last years, Neville was always not very buff, and still had baby fat. Now, looking at Neville, it looked like a whole new person. Neville had lost all the baby fat and he had gotten a lot of muscle. Neville noticed the boys in the doorway and smiled before saying," hey Harry! Ron! Fred, George!" Harry could tell that Neville had not only changed physically, but mentally as well. Harry saw on the desk the same potions book that Harry had in his trunk and also a cauldron with a blue slimy liquid in it.  
  
"Oh, just starting on some homework." Neville said seeing that Harry was looking at the desk. "Yeah, can you imagine Harry? I haven't even opened that book yet and Neville is almost done. Plus, look here Harry!" Ron showed Harry a similar envelope that he had received from Hogwarts. Looking inside Harry saw a Prefects Badge. Harry looked up at Neville who was blushing. "Isn't that great Harry?" Ron asked. Harry walked over to his trunk and he opened it up. He took out his own badge and showed it to the four other boys. "Wicked!" Ron said. "Yeah." "Totally awesome!" Fred and George said.  
  
"I must agree with the Weasleys." Dumbledore walked into the room with Lupin right behind. "Wee need everyone in the kitchen. Harry, could you go get the girls, we will be needing them also." Harry nodded and everyone walked out of the room. Instead of following Dumbledore, Ron, and the others, Harry headed up another flight of stairs. He knocked on a close door and Hermione answered it.  
  
"Harry! I didn't even know you arrived! How was your summer? Have you started any of your homework?" Harry smiled. Typical Hermione, already talking about homework. Harry saw behind Hermione was Luna and Ginny, talking in whispers.  
  
"Dumbledore is here and he wanted all of us down stairs. "Harry said to all the girls. "Dumbledore? He's here?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. "Well, this will be the first time Dumbledore has been here, and talked to us," Hermione said. "Oh, well, he's here now." Harry said. He shrugged and started heading down the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him and he knew the girls were right at his heels, wanted to get downstairs of our pure curiosity.  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen he saw that everyone was already in there. There was a serious mood in the air, and Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley looking down at her hands, not paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
"Come in, sit down, sit down," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the four empty east that were left. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"The Order has just had a very important meeting, mainly because the meeting was about you all." Dumbledore said, meaning you all as the kids. "We have come to a decision after many, umm, debates between, people. Our decision was based on a majority vote. We have concluded that after what happened last year we can take no chances. You six were in mortal danger last year and went up against very powerful death eaters. From now until further notice, you six are to take classes, umm, lessons. From Lupin here." Dumbledore paused so everything could sink in.  
  
Luna was the first to talk. "What would we be learning?" Dumbledore smiled. "It would be a lot similar to what Harry was teach you in your DA, but I want, we want, you all the learn to be animagus' before school starts. I will allow you to keep doing the DA however a few things must happen. First Harry can still teach it but a teacher must be present and the name must be changed, it cant be cult like and all." Dumbledore's eyes glimmered and Harry smiled.  
  
"So, I want you six to try and become animagus' before school start, it will be your top priority. However I will not dismiss you from your summer homework. Your first class will be tomorrow. I think that is all. You kids can go but we need a word with Fred, George, and Harry." All the kids left, leaving Fred, George, and Harry by themselves with The Order.  
  
"Fred, George, we need your help. The Order knows you have been wanted to join and now that both of you are of legal age, we invite you into The Order." Dumbledore said. Fred and George both looked ecstatic.  
  
"An now, we have a mission for both of you. We know many of your friends have also become of legal age and we need you two to go, umm, recruiting. We need you to get whomever you trust to join The Order. We need you to travel places to get these people, but we need you back at your joke shop before school starts, so nothing looks suspicious to anyone." Fred and George nodded solemnly and without another word directed to them, they left.  
  
"Finally, Harry. Before Lupin and Moody left, they had a chance to talk to your Uncle and Aunt. Your Uncle said he would not tolerate you living with him any longer." Dumbledore paused as if he knew Harry was going to interrupt. "But Aunt Petunia signed the contract!" Harry didn't know why he was saying this. He should have been happy that Uncle Vernon no longer wanted him there, because he didn't want to be there either.  
  
"However under the circumstances, your uncle could not get rid of you, without getting rid of your aunt." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
"Wait, I don't understand." Harry said.  
  
"It is very uncommon for a family to have two children and only one of them to be a wizard. Usually of one is, it is only a matter of time before the other one's powers came along.  
  
"Voldemort was in power a lot longer than we all thought. He must have known of the prophecy a lot longer that we have because of recent, umm, developments, we found he has been following you family around for a generation before you."  
  
"My mum and dads generation? I still don't understand." Harry said, still confused.  
  
"Yes Dumbledore, I think its about time to get to the point." Moody said. "Yes yes, but he must know everything." "Very well, just hurry okay? I haven't even had time to relax since I got back." Moody said, looking impatient. "I am so sorry, I will try and hurry.  
  
"Harry. We know that Voldemort was very powerful a long time ago, when your mother was very young. Voldemort knew that the best way to affect a family was through the family members. Your Aunt is in fact a wizard. One of Voldemorts powers we know now is to steal others magic, and of course one of his best accomplishments were to do memory charms. With these two things he created chaos. He worked his magic on your aunt. He stole her magic and put a memory charm on her, convincing her that magic was and is truly evil. She turned against her sister, your mother and it was the start of corrupting the Evan family. When your mother and father got together, Voldemort had to abandon his plan with corrupting Lily's family and he went to destroy the Potters instead. Okay, but here is the thing. For some reason, which is unknown to us, your aunt's powers returned and the memory spell broke. It seemed to have happened when your uncle and aunt, well, when they decided to split. Your cousin went with your uncle, and your aunt, well, she came here."  
  
From out of corner came Harry's aunt. She looked different, happier and bubblier. Harry stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she gave up Uncle Vernon and Dudley, to come to, the wizarding world.  
  
"Hello Harry." She Aunt Petunia said. "Your Aunt has given us very important information about her encounter with Voldemort, and about your mother. She needs to tell you some things, but we have some else to talk you about first." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry, do you remember I told you about the prophecy, and how it was not just you?" "Yeah, Neville." "Yes. And do your remember the end of the prophecy?" "Yes." Harry remembered it all too well. It said that The Boy Who Lived and Voldemort would fight. One would win, and one would die.  
  
"We have reason to believe that Voldemort now knows about Neville. I need you to look out for him this year, help him in any way you can, even though it looks like he is doing well for himself at the moment. All right. You must be tired Harry. Go to bed. You can talk to your aunt and Lupin and whomever else tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out. Suddenly Harry DID feel tired and the two flights of stairs seemed to last forever.  
  
Entering the room he saw that Ron and Neville were both already asleep. Harry changed into his pajamas and got into his bed.  
  
Before sleep enveloped him, he thought he saw a big black dog entering the room, and he felt safe.  
  
Well, that's chapter two! I get my inspiration at night, so its taken me a while. I will try and get some more soon, but I have a lot of summer reading to finish before school, so it might be a while before I update! Please review! 


End file.
